Don't Leave
by i heart boness
Summary: Titles bad, sorry i cant think of one right now :P. Post Ep Sectionals pairing: Will Schuster/Emma Pillsbury Other Characters: Ken Tanaka; Figgins; and the Glee Kids, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! **Unfortunately, I don't own glee ):

**Spoilers: **1x13 Sectionals (fall finale)

**Pairing:** Will and Emma duh (:

*

Will smiled for the first time that Monday morning when his glee kids showed him the first place trophy. That was the highlight of his day. It was Emma's last day and he couldn't bring himself to make her more heartbroken then already was by going to say goodbye to her. It killed him to know that his best friend was leaving because she had developed feelings for him, and it killed him even more that he didn't realize it sooner. Of course he had feelings for her, there was no doubt about that. But it was all wrong. He had been married when he first saw her, and it was what you could call love at first sight. But he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying Terri. So he pushed his feelings aside for a while. But the more he pushed them away, the stronger they became, and it was harder to keep them away.

The kids began to sing 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't keep the memories from floating back into his head. When he was going to resign. The football game. Invitationals. And the one that stuck out the most in his mind. Ken's proposal. If he had _known_ what she meant when she said "is there any other option on my half?" he would have confessed his love right then and there. But he was still married. Saturday was the last time he had seen her, the last time he had spoken to her. He realized what he had to do, and after cheering for the kids when there song was over, he ended practice early, with much protest from Rachel. Before he knew it he was speeding down the hallway.

He reached Emma's office and let out a sigh of self-pity, for not getting there earlier, being able to stop her. He slowly closed the office door and walked towards the Spanish room. He turned the corner and saw her standing at the end of the hallway, probably curious as to who had walked by. He ran up to her and grabbed the box from her hands, setting it on the floor.

"_What_?" Emma whispered almost inaudibly. Will stopped her by putting a single finger to her lips. He leaned in and captured her lips with his own. At first he regretted it, she didn't respond. She was standing, shocked that this had actually happened. She had to make sure it was not a dream.

She reached out and put her arms on his biceps. Before she could deepen the kiss, he pulled away. She stood there with her eyes closed, and then looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. She smiled, and that was the most re-assurance he needed.

"Emma, why are you leaving?"

"Will, I," she said, stuttering, "I didn't think that you wanted me."

"I'd be crazy not to want you Emma. You're perfect." At that, Emma blushed. "You can't leave, now. You realize that, right?"

"But.... Ken." She said, sighing.

"It will be fine Em. He won't get _near_ you until he is okay with all of this. I promise."

"Figgins already accepted applications. I can't come back now." Emma said, beginning to cry.

Will wiped away her tears and smiled. "Well, I guess we need to go get your job back, then." Will said, grabbing her hand and picking up the box with the other. He guided her to her office and set the box down. "Now, lets go see Figgins."

**A/N:** Sorry it was sooo short :O review please! I want to know some suggestions to, on what should happen :). Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: **I don't own glee! I wish I did.

**Check out boneslover95**s page!!

*

Will and Emma walked down the hall hand in hand. Since Sue was no longer terrorizing the school, although her suspension was only temporarily, they _thought_ it would be okay to do. Until they passed the locker room.

"Will, I think we should let go of each other!" Emma whispered before they turned a corner.

"Why? Sues not here..."

"But Ken is! Do you have any idea how upset he'll be?!"

"I'll take my chances." said Will with a smirk. Little did he know Ken saw them. Fuming with anger he stepped out of his office.

*Emma POV*

My ex-fiancee stomped out of his office, obviously angered that Will and I were holding hands. I quickly let go of his hand, but I think it's too late. Ken lunges toward me and Will steps in the way, protecting me. Ken punches him. Twice, now three times. Will attempts to punch him, but Ken keeps holding him down. It reminds me of when Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson got into a fight just days before. "KEN!" I scream, my voice evident of terror. I feel my eyes well up with tears and I scream again. "KEN! STOP IT!" He doesn't listen. I could try to pull them apart, but I think Ken could seriously hurt me. I have to do something. I run into Sues vacant office, located right across from Kens, and grab her blow horn. I press the button numerous times, and finally Ken stops.

"WILL!" I screech, seeing Wills already forming bruises on his forearms and his bloody face from where Ken punched him. "KEN! WHAT DID YOU DO!" I say, running next to Will, trying to stop the bleeding with his tie. Ken stands there, smirking to himself. "_You bastard_! Why did you do this to him? You're the one that broke off our engagement! This has NOTHING to do with him!"

"You know what, Emma, this has _everything_ to do with him he's the reason you didn't want to marry me, he's the reason you couldn't like me for who I was! He ruined everything!"

"Ken go away, please." I say through my sobs. I pull out my cell phone and dial 911.

"911, whats your emergency?"

"My boyfriend, Will Schuster, he-he just got beat up and I don't know what to do! Theres blood everywhere!"

"Its okay, Miss. Where are you?"

"Uhm, McKinley High. Please, c-come quick!" I say, choking on my words. Ken stands there still, looking slightly horrified. "I-I think he's unconscious!"

"Ma'am, they're on they're way. Stay calm. Where in the building are you?"

"Uhm, third floor." I say, hoping the receptionist can hear me through my loud sobs.

"Okay, they're outside now... What room are you in?"

"Room 304. The locker room."

"Alright, thank you." The lady says as I hear footsteps around the corner.

"They're here n-now."

"Okay, goodbye."

"Th-thank you." I said with a shaky breath.

*Narrator POV*

The paramedics rush to Will and push Emma out of the way. There are at least three men there, and they are blocking her view. She realizes Ken is gone and she curses under her breath. The paramedics strap Will onto the stretcher. She runs beside it and holds Wills hand as the men hastily wheel him down the aisle. Emma tries to get into the back of the ambulance with him, but after numerous tries, they drive off without her. She quickly gets into her car and drives as fast as she can- without breaking the speed limit- to the hospital. Once she got there, she walked to the front desk. "William Schuster?"

"Ah, yes, he was just admitted. Room 238, but you can't go in yet."

"Why not?" I asked, letting another sob pass through my lips.

"He just woke up, you can go in in five minutes."

Emma sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, not caring about the germs for once. All she cared about was Will. She grabbed one of the magazines that was near by and began to read it. Those five minutes seemed like five hours to her. Once the receptionist called 'Emma Pillsbury' she shot out of her chair and ran to the desk. "Yes?"

"Will was asking for you. You can go and see him now."

"Thank you!" Emma says, wiping away her tears, trying to look presentable for Will. She find his room and pull a chair as close to his bed as she can. "Hey, Will. I am _so_ sorry this is _all_ my fault, I should have warned you how temperamental Ken can be..."She said.

"Emma, honey, it's not your fault at all. I should have listened to you."

Emma smiled when he said 'honey.' It sounded so _natural_ coming from him. "No it wasn't Will I am so sorry. Look. Lets just say its neither of out faults, okay?" Emma says, a small laugh escaping from her lips.

She leaned in to kiss Will. Their lips met in the middle and Will yelled "Ow!"

Emma's eyes filled with tears again. Had she caused Will pain? "Oh my gosh, Will, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't m-mean to hurt you!"

"No, Emma it wasn't you, I'm okay, really. He just hit my lip pretty hard." Will said, as a doctor walked into the room.

"William Schuster?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You need stitches, so we're going to move you to a new room. You're girlfriend can stay here, if she wants, or she can go into the waiting room."

"I'll stay here" Emma answered quickly without thinking twice about it.

"Okay, Em, I'll be back soon." he said kissing her forehead and leaving the room with the doctor. Emma lay down on his bed, and although he had only been there for ten minutes, his pillowed smelled like him. She lay there, thinking about what had happened back at the school. She remembered she had to ask Figgins for her job back. She sat up on the bed and dialed his number.

"Hello, Principal Figgins."

"Hi, Principal Figgins. Its uhm, it's Emma. Emma Pillsbury."

"Hello Emma, what makes you call now?"

"I want my old job back...."

*

**Review! I need suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** don't own glee. If I did, Will and Emma would have gotten together way sooner.

**Spoilers:** sectionals. Whoops. I guess if u haven't seen it and u read that authors not, I kinda spoiled it for ya.

**Pairings:** Will/Emma (:

*

"_Hello Emma, what makes you call now?" "I want my old job back...."_

*Emma POV*

"You want your old job back? You just left not an hour ago!" said Figgins in his thick accent.

"I-I know. And if you don't want to give it back, if the position has already been filled, then I'll find work somewhere else..." I said, trailing off as I smelled his pillow again.

"Well, Emma, lucky for you we have not even set up an interview yet. Be back in early tomorrow morning so you can fill out some paperwork and get your office set up again."

"T-thank you, Principal Figgins."

"You're welcome, Emma. Goodbye."

"Bye" I said, hanging up the phone. I sighed contently and couldn't wait to tell Will. I drift off into a light sleep and I dream about Will. For once, though, I know that when I wake up, it will be real. I am awaken from my sleep when a doctor coughs slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have, uhm, dozed off."

"Its quite alright," said the doctor with a small chuckle. "Will has been asking for you. I have to warn you, though, he had to get seven stitches on his cheek and five on his forehead, his lip is swelled, and his eye is almost swelled shut."

I shuddered at the thought of what Will must be feeling. This is all because of me. If I had warned him more, maybe Ken wouldn't have beat him up. "W-well, I still want to see him." I say, letting out a shaky breath.

"Alright, Miss, Follow me." the doctor said, leading me down the hall and into the small operating room where will was. I gasped at the sight of him. The doctor left the room once I was in, probably to give us a little space.

"Hey, Emma." Will said, giving as much of a smile as he could. I began to bawl. "Emma, honey, what's wrong?" Will asked earnestly, taking my hand into his.

"I-I'm so sorry! This is _all_ my fault! You had to get twelve stitches because of me! You got _beaten up_ because of me!" I said, raising my voice in anger at myself and Ken. Ken for beating up Will and me for starting it. If I had just let go of his damn hand.

"Emma," Will whispered, wiping away my tears with his thumb, "it is _not_ your fault. I should have listened to you. Take a deep breath."

How did I get so lucky? Most guys I meet are un sensitive jerks, but Will is the complete opposite. I took a deep breath, and began to breath normally again. Will leaned in to kiss me, but I held up a hand infront of my face. Will whined a little, and I explained. "Will, if it hurt last time, what makes you think it will hurt any less now?" he pouted when he realized he had a point, "and... technically you're still married..." I said in a small voice.

"Emma... is that what's got you so upset? Terri?"

"Will... when Terri worked as a nurse, she told me to stay away from you... she said it was like a-a nail competing with a hammer. And I know that was true, and I need to know that all your feelings for her are gone. I-I don't want to be the rebound girl, Will."

"How could you even think that, Em? I chose _you_."

"H-how do I know you didn't just choose me because Terri lied?"

"Emma. You need to understand that you need to _trust_ me. I have been in love with you since the day we met, Terri was in the way. But we can be together now. And that's all that matters. But I don't mind waiting for you. If you want to have some time, because of Ken, or because of Terri, that's fine. I'll be here when you're ready" Will said, a genuine smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Will." I said, returning his smile and hugging him as lightly as possible, not wanting to hurt him more through the contact. He let out a small chuckle. "What, Will?" I ask, giggling.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Ems. I'm not going to break if u touch me."

"I know, but I-I don't wanna risk hurting you... again..." I say, sighing.

"Emma, I told you before I'm _fine_. You don't have to worry." before I could answer, I heard a cough at the door. I turned around to see my ex-fiancee standing there.

"M and M could you go in the hallway?" Ken asked.

"**Don't** call me M and M." I say. I've always hated that name, when the kids in school would call me that, and even worse when Ken began to call me it.

"Sorry, Emma. So can you wait outside for a few minutes?"

"That depends. What are you here for?" I ask coldly, wondering what he could possible doing here after he beat up Will, and was obviously satisfied by the results.

"I wanted to apologize. I promise I won't do anything." said Ken in a mocking tone. I left the room, and was anxious to hear that happened once I was back in the room.

***in the hospital room***Will POV

"Ken."

"Hey, Will, umm, sorry about the.. Uhm..." he said, motioning his hand in a circle around my face, "I have a really bad temper. I just wanted to apologize."

"Hm."

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Ken said forcefully. I almost cringed, I thought he would punch me again.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You stole Emma from me. Don't think I don't know this has been your plan all along, Schuster. I know you and Emma had a thing. I knew it all along. I kept doubting it because you had a wife. A wife who I thought you were faithful to, but obviously not."

Now he had me fuming. "What is your problem?! _YOU_ dumped her. _YOU _left her standing at the alter. _YOU _caused her so much pain that she _left_ McKinley."

"You know what Will? You're right. It was my mistake. But I _thought_ we were friends! Friends don't take other friends _ex-fiancees_!"

"Then, I guess we're not friends. I care about Emma more than you ever could. Leave, Ken" I said, feeling bad at first but the feeling quickly dissipated when Ken replied.

"You know what Will? I will leave. But don't think I won't get back at you for doing this." and with that, he was out the door. Emma walked in, obviously nervous, but also slightly relieved that I was unharmed. Or, no more harmed than I was when she left.

"Uhm, hey Will." she said shyly.

"Hey, Em" I said, smiling at her.

"What did Ken say to you?"

"Oh you know, just apologized, and talked about some... other things."

"What kind of other things?" Emma asked, a worried look in her eyes. I didn't want to look into her huge brown orbs and tell her the truth, so I stared at my hands.

"He told me I 'stole you from him' and that friends don't steal friends fiancees."

"Oh, Will, I'm so sorry." said Emma, compassion clear in her voice, something I never heard in Terri's.

"No, Emma, its really alright. I think we'll be fine."

*

Will was discharged from the hospital three days later, having had the stitches removed, he was healing quite quickly. When he was discharged, Emma offered him her spare bedroom, and he gladly accepted. Although she could not care for him while she was back at work, she did all she could while they were both home. Cooking him food, washing his clothes, and changing his dressings. Will was back to work a week after the incident with two scars still visible and a slightly swolen, black eye.

*Emma's Office*

I heard heavy breathing, and then a knock on my already-open door. I knew who was there before I looked up. Ken. The pain he had caused me has disappeared the moment he first punched Will, now all I felt was rage when I looked at him. "Hello, Ken."

"Hey, Emma. I just wanted to show you something." Said Ken, holding up a picture of a man - obviously Will - and a petite blonde woman kissing. The date on the photo said December 19, 2009.

"W-what is this?" I asked, racking my brain for an explanation. Could will really be seeing Terri?!

"Schuster's using you, Emma."

"N-no. H-he can't be!" I said, grabbing the picture and running to Wills office, tears already streaming down my face. "Will?" I said, sniffling as I opened the door and saw him grading papers on his desk.

"Hey, Ems. What's wrong?" Will asked upon seeing my tear-stained face.

"Can you explain this," I said holding up the picture "to me?" I wish I wasn't crying, that would make everything so much better.

"What the hell? Is that me?"

"WILL." I said in a pleading tone, "please tell me this _isn't_ you kissing Terri??"

"I-I honestly don't know. I mean, it could be... but the date is all wrong, I haven't seen Terri since the day of your wedding, six days before this picture was taken..."

I walked out of the room, not wanting to hear anymore. I stormed into my office and locked my door, although being in a room with glass walls was like being in a fish tank, not much can be kept a secret. _There has to be some explanation for this_. _Will said he would wait for me._

I looked up as I heard a knock on the door. It was Will.

*

hope you like this new chapter!!

I want 7 reviews for this chapter before I update again!! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so you might kill me for making them fight so much in this chapter. But just read it (: it will all work out in the end.**

*

I wish I could hide from him. But I am tired of running away from everything. I get out of my chair and smooth out my skirt before walking slowly to the door and making one last, futile attempt to wipe the redness and streaks of mascara from my face. I unlock the door and take a shaky breath, mentally preparing myself for what was about to happen.

"Uhm- Hi Will."

"Hey, Em. Can I come in? I think we need to talk."

"Sure, uhm, just sit over there." I say pointing to a chair on the opposite side of the room. Will awkwardly walks over to the chair and I follow, sitting in the chair opposite him.

"Emma, do you honestly think I would see Terri behind your back?" Will asked, looking up at me with hurt obvious in eyes.

"Will.. I honestly don't know what to think right now."

"Ems, you have to _believe_ me. Please." Will said. I want to believe him. I think he's the only person I _can_ trust right now. My heart tells me to listen to him. But my brain tells me not to.

"I-I want to will. But how can you explain this?" I say, holding up the picture again.

"I don't know, Em. Honestly, I have no idea where Ken got that. But I swear it wasn't me."

"Will, don't you have glee practice?" I say, not wanting to hear any more of his story. I still don't know if I should believe him or not.

"Emma are you really going to believe Ken over me? He's just trying to break us up!"

"Will, I'm sorry. You have to get to glee and I have to work on college applications. We can talk about this later." I say, on the verge of tears.

"Alright Emma. I'll see you later." says Will, leaving my office and storming to the choir room. I begin to sob now that I'm alone.

*Meanwhile*

"Ken, you wanted to see me?" Terri asked.

"Yes. Thanks for giving me that picture of you and Will. I photo-shopped it to look like it was taken on December 19th. She believed me." Said Ken, smirking.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go talk some sense into her." Said Terri, walking out of the room and walking towards Emma's office with little trouble, she knew her way around after working as a nurse.

*Emma's POV*

I hear a knock on the door and yell "Will I said we would talk about this later!" without looking up from my papers. I hear another knock and look up. Terri Schuster.

"Hello, Terri." I say, opening the door to let her in. I walk over to my desk and sit down, worried about what she could possibly want. "What can I do for you?" I ask, shuffling papers around on my desk as a way to distract myself. She takes a minute to answer, but it feels like an hour. The tension in this room is so thick that you could cut through the air with a knife.

"What you can 'do for me' is give me my husband back." Terri says, and I can feel her staring at me, watching me like a hawk.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I know you've been seeing him. You were just waiting for me to slip up and let him go and then you were going to claim him as your own? I can't believe you."

"I don't know what you mean, Will left you, Terri. He didn't want you anymore, after you lied."

Terri sucks in a sharp breath and says, "How can you _honestly_ think he actually likes _you_?! Can't you see that you're just the rebound girl, and once I come back into the picture you'll be left alone again? Don't waist your time, sweetie. He's mine."

Her words hit me like a truck. Could I _really_ be his rebound? "No, Terri. Will likes me."

"But he loves me!" She yelled, I was sure other people could hear.

"Terri I think you should leave" I say, getting up to open the door.

"You little SLUT. You think you can take my HUSBAND?! You're insane. he'll soon realize what a freak you are and leave you and come crawling back to me." And with that, she left. I began to cry for the third time that day, and although I thought I had no more tears left, they came again. I hear a door open down the hall and a pair of feet running.

"Emma!" I hear someone yell. Will is at my door the next moment and he pulls me into a tight embrace. I hold onto him for dear life, not caring about the germs for once. "Emma, what just happened?" he whispers into my hair.

"S-she came in here and t-told me to back off. And then s-she said I was the rebound girl and called me a slut and left." I said, choking on my words.

"Terri said that?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Y-yes."

"That doesn't sound like her..." He said.

"I knew you would pick her over me!" I yell, pushing Will away and wiping my eyes with my sleeves.

"Emma, no I wasnt" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Will, please, just go." I say, inwardly cursing at the sob that escaped my lips.

"Emma, no, I need to know where we stand."

"I-I don't know, Will."

"I love you." Will whispers as he turns to walk out the door. I grab his shoulder and turn him around.

"What?" I ask, in disbelief.

"I love you." he says again. I lean forward to capture his mouth in a breathtaking kiss much more passionate than the others we shared. He pulls away and I rest my forehead against his.

"I love you too, Will." cheers erupt from outside the office and I immediately turn red with embarrassment. The glee kids were standing there the whole time.

"Will, I think you should get back to glee..."

"No, Em, we have too much to talk about," he said, looking out through the glass walls, "and apparently so do they." he opened the door and was flooded with many questions. "Hey guys, glee is cancelled today." he said and waited until they all left to come back into the office.

"So..."

"I think we should go..."

"Yeah, definitely. Uhm, want to go get your stuff from you're classroom and meet me in the parking lot?"

"Sure." He said with a smile.

I gathered up my belongings and went out to the parking lot to wait for Will. After waiting for about five minutes, I decided to go back into the school. I walked to Will's classroom and saw Terri and Will kissing. "You liar!" I yelled, and ran down the hallway as fast as I could in my high heels. I started my car and drove away, not caring that Will ran after me. I am done with all of his excuses. I just don't know which ones to believe anymore.

I speed into my driveway and unlock my front door. I run into my condo and slam the door behind me, sinking down to the ground and burying my face into my hands. How could I have been so stupid? How did I not realize he was using me to get to Terri? He told me he loved me. He lied about everything. I hear the jingling of keys outside of my door and I move away, knowing who was going to enter.

"Emma?" I hear Will say with a sigh.

"What."

"I know you aren't going to believe me, but I did not kiss Terri."

"Oh yeah, Will, then would you like to explain to me why I _saw_ you kissing her? After you said you loved me? I should have known I was wasting my time, and that you would just go back to her."

"Come on Em, you can't think like that. I broke it off with Terri. She came in, trying to tell me to take her back. I said no, of course, and she kissed me. Emma, I love you. I meant it when I said it before and I mean it now. I've loved you since the day we met. Terri got in the way of all that. I signed all of the divorce papers.. I understand if you don't want me to come back in, I can get a motel, but at least let me get my stuff..."

"Oh, Will. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." I say, opening the door and hugging him. "I'm so sorry." I whisper into his shoulder.

*

**Alright so I think that was pretty bad, sorry. I wrote almost all of this really early in the morning. So review, and please be honest, because I really want to know what you guys think of this. So yeah sorry about how they fought a lot... and also please tell me if you think I should continue or not. And some ideas if you want me to :)**

**thanks xoxo**

**monica**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I hate to do authors note-only chapters, but I reallly need some ideas here!!**

**I have gotten a few, though so thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**

**of course some fluff will be coming... and someone else suggested having Terri crash their wedding (when the get married, obviously) So tell me what you think of those and please please please please please give me some ideas! :D**

**thanks xoxo**

**monica**


	6. Chapter 5

**Finnaly Chapter 5!! Sorry it took me so long to update!! :/ I'd like to thanks Jamie for helping me come up with this idea, it's very much appreciated!** **Thank's to everyone else who reviewed :) Now, onto the story!**

*

"Emma, I am so sorry that all of this had to happen to you. You don't deserve it." Will murmured into her hair.

"It's fine, Will. All that matters is that we're fine now, right?"

"Absolutely. How 'bout we go out to dinner?"

"Uhm, Will I-I don't know how sanitary that would be. I mean, uhm, I don't like it when other people touch my food. I mean, it's so unsanitary, and I uhm, have the trouble with germs so maybe if we could just stay here? I mean we could go out, but.." Em

ma said, her face reddening when she saw the amused smile on Will's face. _Oh god, he must think I'm some kind of freak._ "I'm sorry, Will." Emma whispered.

"Em, I don't care where we go, just as long as I'm with you." Will said earnestly, smiling at Emma.

"Alright, well, how about we stay here and cook? What do you want?" Emma asked, walking over to the kitchen.

"How about we make something together? I promise I'll make sure my hands are clean." Will offered, giving her an adorable half smile.

"Uhmm sure. Why not?" Emma said, still a little skeptical. She took out pasta and the ingredients to make bread.

"Alright." Said Will, rubbing his hands together, "Where do we start?"

"Well, can you go into the cabinet and grab a measuring cup?"

"Sure."

"So I think we should make the bread first, and then make the pasta since the break takes longer." Emma said, taking out the ingredients needed for bread.

"Sounds good to me." Will said. They began to make the bread when Will felt something cold hit his cheek. He brought his finger to his cheek and realized it was four. "Emma.... did you just make a mess?" Will asked, pleasantly surprised. He grabbed a bit of flour and flicked it at her face.

"Will!!" Emma said, laughing. "We have to clean this up, you know." she said, walking from the island to the sink to get wet paper towels. When she passed by Will, he kissed her temple and whispered "I love you."

After their dinner, they watched _Marley and Me_ which ended with Emma in tears, clinging tightly to Will's t-shirt. Will loved simply spending time with Emma, and that night had been amazing. For once in both of their lives, they were utterly and truly happy.

* The Next Day *

"Emma, sweetie, you've gotta wake up." Will said, after making pancakes for both of them. "Its Thursday, we have to get to work."

"Ok Will, give me five minutes, I've just gotta get changed and do my makeup."

"Okay Em. See you soon."

The ride to McKinley was filled with a comfortable silence, and they both felt on top of the world. That was until Will walked into the choir room that afternoon for glee practice and was stopped by Rachel.

"Hi, Mr. Schue. I'm going to have to miss today's practice."

"Rachel... this is very unlike you. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great. Miss Sylvester wants me to try out for the Cheerios! Isn't that great?!" Rachel asked with more enthusiasm than usual.

"Ok, Rach, but try not to make it a habit ok? Regionals is coming up and we need to have you here... remember Brittany and Santana are on the Cheerios, but they still make it to every practice."

"You got it Mr. Schuster. Thanks!" and with that, she was off. Will went to break the news to the other kids.

"Ok, guys, Rachel won't be coming today.. So lets get started!" everyone began murmuring amongst themselves, and Mercedes was the first to speak up.

"She's never missed a practice before, except for when she was in cabaret, is she ok?" Mercedes and Rachel had worked out all of there issues and they were friends now, and Mercedes was genuinely worried.

"Yup, Miss Sylvester wanted her to try out for the Cheerios.. So she won't be here today." Quinn snorted at this. She hated Rachel and it disgusted her to think that she could be replacing her.

*

"Hi Miss Sylvester!" Rachel said in a peppy voice.

"Rachel. Glad to see you could make it."

"Okay.. So what do I have to do?"

"Well, show me what you've got! Come on, I don't have all day!" Sue didn't know that Rachel was extremely flexible. If she did, Rachel would have been on the cheerios since her freshman year. She was able to do all the things Quinn could, and she could successfully land her back tuck. Sue was shocked, to say the least. "Alright, you make the squad. I'll give you a schedule with all the practices on it. You might have to have some extra ones, since you've joined a little later than everyone else."

"Thank you Miss Sylvester!" Rachel said, beaming with pleasure. "I won't let you down!"

"Now get out of my sight."

*

Rachel got to glee just in time to see Will and Finn talking.

"But Finn, we need you! You've done glee and football together before, why can't you do it now?"

"Mr. Schue, I can still do glee! But coach is getting really stressed and suggested that because I'm quarterback that I stay behind some days to work on plays with the coach and co- captains."

Will ran his hand through his hai. _Great. First Rachel, now Finn? _"Ok, I guess you can miss two practices a week. But thats it!!"

"Great! Thanks, Mr. Schue, you're the best!!"

Will had separate practices with just Rachel and Finn, because they were the ones missing the regular rehearsals. Because he had to stay at school late and go in early almost every day, he usually didn't see Emma until lunch time, and then on the weekends. He made an effort to visit her office as often as he could, but it was a struggle. He felt her slipping away, and he didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

"Emma, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure Will. Anytime." Emma said, putting on a fake smile. She was devastated, too. Her life was so lonely without Will there, and she was really missing him.

"I miss you, Emma."

"I know Will. You're so important to ne... b-but I feel you slipping away. Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I've just been really busy... with Rachel joining Cheerios and Finn having to miss practices because of football, the club's starting to fall apart. I'm so sorry I never have time any more." Will took a breath and continued. "Could you talk to Finn and Rachel for me? Try and figure out why they have been so busy with other activities..."

"Sure, Will."

"I love you, Emma. More than anything. I haven't told you nearly enough lately, and I don't want you to forget it."

"I won't, Will. I love you too."

"Alright, well I've got a class in five minutes, so I've gotta get going. Can I send Rachel and Finn in here so you can talk to them?"

"Yup. I'll be here."

*

"Rachel, Finn, could you go down to Miss Pillsbury's office? I think she wanted to talk to you."

"Sure thing, Mr. Schue."

*

Emma looked up when she heard a knock on her office door.

"Hey Finn, Hi Rachel. Come in." the walked in awkwardly and sat in the two chairs opposite Miss Pillsbury.

"Mr. Schue said you wanted to see us?" Finn asked nervously, thinking they were in trouble.

"Yeah. I wanted to know why you guys haven't been going to glee? I mean. Rachel... Glee used to be you're whole life.. And you just abandoned it once you thought something better came along."

"No. I found an opportunity to make me more involved in the school, and I took it. Cheerios is a great experience for me.. Infact I wouldn't have even thought about joining if Mrs. Sylvester hadn't approached me. Apparently she needed someone to fill Quinn's spot. And all this time I thought she hated me..."

"Y-yes.. I understand how you would want to take the opportunity... but Brittany and Santana are in the Cheerios and they still go to every practice..."

"Mrs. Sylvester wanted me to come longer than everyone else.. She said it would help me learn. But I learned everything by the second day, I have no idea why she wanted to keep me so long. I miss glee, but I love being a cheerio, too. I have no idea what to do."

"I understand, Rachel. Maybe you should think for a few minutes, you know uhm, clear you're head while I talk to Finn?"

"Sure, can I stay in here?"

"Absolutely. Now Finn, why have _you_ been missing glee? You had a perfectly balanced life between football and glee, and now you don't go any more."

"I know, it's just that Coach Tanaka said that me and the other captains should stay late and thnk of some plans that will help us improve as a team. As you probably know, we're terrible. They need me."

"Glee needs you, too."

"Yeah... they both can't win without me..."

"Maybe you two should go back to Spanish?"

"Alright" they said simultaneously.

"Thanks Miss Pillsbury." Rachel said as her and Finn left the room.

*

**I hope you liiked that!! Review please! I hardly get any reviews and it makes me feel like you guys don't like my writing. Please click that green button!! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while.. I got another computer and I didn't have microsoft word and such... but i'm back! :D so here's the new chapter!! :)

**Emma POV**

As Finn and Rachel walk out of my office, I take a few moments to let the information they told me to sink in. Ken and Sue were up to something, and I would have to figure out what. Were they trying to destroy mine and Wills relationship? Or was that just a bonus for them in a master plot to try and take down Glee once and for all? I figure it is that they are trying to end glee, because they don't even know Will and I have problems. I look at the clock. 1:30. Thirty minutes until I can see Will and tell him whats really going on. I tried to fill the time with paperwork and cleaning, but my paperwork was all done and my office was already spotless. Just as I was searching for something to occupy myself with, the bell rang. I got out of my seat and walked to the small fridge in my office to get my lunch. Right then Mercedes walked into my office, her eyes all puffy and red. I was shocked, because she is usually so strong willed.

"Mercedes? Are you, are you okay?"

"Why are men such _pigs_, Miss P? I mean, they act like they love you, but they end up playing you in the end." Mercedes said, attempting to hold back a cry.

"Not _all_ men are pigs. In fact, most men remain faithful in their relationships. Want to tell me what happened?" I asked, handing her a box of tissues as she explained her situation with Puck and how he cheated on her with Quinn after their relationship was already over, or that's what she thought. Mercedes explained how everything was going great until then, and she had no idea why this would happen to her. I tried explaining to her that she did not do anything wrong, and that there was nothing she could have done to prevent this from happening. Puck never stayed faithful to anyone, and he didn't respect other people's relationships, either. But Mercedes needed more and more persuasion, and before I knew it, my lunch hour was over. _Gosh, now I have to wait even longer to tell Will about Sue and Ken_. I thought to myself. When Mercedes finally accepted the fact that she would have other relationships in her high school years, she dried her eyes a final time and walked out of my office. I realize it is Will's free period, and I walk down the hall to his office.

**Will POV**

When I heard the click-clack of Emma's heel's down the hallway, a smile was instantly brought to my face. She had missed lunch due to a meeting with a student, and I hadn't talked to her since I sent Rachel and Finn down to her office. I looked up at the door when I heard a faint knock.

"Hey Em, come in!" I said, smiling.

"Hi, Will. So I think, well I think I found out why Rachel and Finn have been missing glee..." She trailed off.

"Why?"

"Because of Sue and Ken. They want to end glee, Sue because, well because she's Sue. And Ken... He, he must r-resent you for picking being in a r-relationship with me instead of being his f-friend..." She said, shyly looking down at the floor.

"Hey, Em, it's okay. I would _much_ rather have you as even just a friend then have Ken as a friend. And thanks for telling me, Em." I said, smiling. I notice Emma's face go pale. "Em, you alright?"

"I-I, I have to go.. to the ladies room. I feel, I feel nauseous..." she said, running out of the room. I want to follow after her, but I decide to wait in her office. When she comes back, she looks sickly pale and she's shaking with tears running down her face.

"Oh, Em.." I say, getting up to comfort her.

"No!!! Stay, stay there, don't want to g-get you sick... I-I don't feel well, i-it must be th-that virus going around... I think I'm going to go home... I'll see you later, Will."

"Okay, Em. I'm going to cancel Glee.. Or have Rachel run practice for today. I'll come home and take care of you." I say, offering a small smile which she returns.

"Okay. B-bye Will!" she says as I'm leaving her office.

**Emma's POV**

Something must be wrong with me. I _never_ get sick. I haven't been sick since I got a cold once, when I was six. It must be something else. Maybe I had a bad breakfast. Maybe it was because I didn't eat lunch. I racked my brain for an explanation when another wave of nausea shook though my body. I pulled into the nearest convenience store and ran straight to the bathroom, forgetting about the germs for once. I buy a bottle of water and go to the pharmacy section to get some over the counter medicine when I pass the pregnancy tests. I buy three, just in case one turns out to be a false positive. Shaking, I walk up to the register and drive home as quickly as I can. Those five minutes were the longest of my life. I almost don't want to check the results.. I've seen what a pregnancy can do to a relationship.

The minutes pass by slowly.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

I slowly get off the couch and walk into the bathroom. I get a pair of disposable gloves and check the results of the first one. Positive. I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me as I pick up the second test. Positive. I cannot believe this. Will and I are _not_ ready to have a child. We aren't even married! Positive. I throw the tests into the garbage bag, using paper towels to cover them. I make sure that they cannot be seen by anyone. I know how much it will hurt Will if I keep this from him, but I'm not ready to tell him. Yet. I go to our bedroom and change into my pajamas, choosing a nightgown, and curl into our bed, which seems empty without Will by my side. I feel sobs shake my whole frame and wish for nothing more than to have Will there, comforting me. Should I call him and tell him? Should I wait until he gets home? Should I wait a few more days? I have no idea how he will take this. I hope he believes me, and knows I would never be as shallow as Terri and fake a baby.

The hours pass by slowly. I sit alone in the living room, absentmindedly playing with the hem of the nightgown as I wait for Will to come home. I find it peculiar he isn't home by three-thirty, because he said he was going to cancel glee. I call his cell phone and wait for it to ring.

"Hello?" a strange voice answers

"Will?"

"No, this is Dr. Johnson... I'm sorry to inform you that Will Schuester was in a car accident." Tears immediately spring to my eyes and I almost drop the phone. "Ma'am?"

"Uhm, yes, uhm, where, where is Will?" I say through sobs as the doctor gives me directions to the hospital.

**REVIEW :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Emma POV**

I speed down the roads leading to the hospital, not caring about the speed limit. I only care about Will. When I get to the emergency room, I run to the lobby and request to see him. A peppy young woman greets me.

"Hello, uhm, my n-name is.. E-emma. Emma P-Pilbury.... I uhm, well, my boyfriend, he uhm, was in an accident... his name... his name is William... William S-Schuester." I stuttered.

"Yes, he is in room 383, but that's in the ICU, and visiting hours are over in there..." The girl stated.

"Please... I-I need to s-see W-will." I break down into sobs again.

"Well, I mean I guess if you say your his wife or something they kind of have to let you in.." She suggested.

"Uhm, okay, t-thank you s-so m-much." I say, walking towards the ICU. I know it must be bad, even worse than when Ken fought with Will. I lied my way past numerous doctors and nurses as his room neared closer. I brace myself for what I am about to see. I slowly open the door to room 383 and begin to sob even harder when I catch sight of him. His neck in a brace, his right arm and left leg covered in casts, cuts and bruises on his face, a deep gash in his right leg. I sink down into one of the plastic chairs, not noticing how many germs were on it. I scoot up next to Will and lay my hand lightly on his. He seems so fragile, yet so peaceful. I wonder what made him get into the accident. I wonder when I will get a chance to tell him I'm pregnant.. I wonder _if_ I will get a chance to tell him I'm pregnant. _No. Stop thinking so negatively, Emma!_ I tell myself. I feel Will stir beneath my hand and briskly wipe my tears away. He opens his eyes groggily and looks at me, confused.

"Emma?"

"Will!" I say, happily sighing.

"What am I doing here?" He asks, looking around the pristine white room.

"Y-you were in a car accident... Th-they didn't really, um, tell me what happened, but I, um, wel maybe they can tell you what happened..."

"Oh, okay. Why are your eyes all red? Have you been crying?" he asks, concerned.

"Well, um yeah. Be-because you were in the accident..." I leave out the part about me being pregnant.

"Are you okay? I remember.. you left school because you felt nauseous but you look okay now."

"Well, uhm, I was going to tell you later but.. I'm... I'm-" just then, the doctor interrupted.

"Hello Will! You're awake! I'm just going to check your chart and see how your doing, hopefully you can be home within the next few days." said the peppy doctor, as she exited the room.

"What were you saying, Em?"

"I'm pregnant..." I say lightly.

"Wh-what?" Will asks disbelievingly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. I took three tests.. they were all positive. I was going to wait to tell you, make sure I was definitely pregnant before I got your hopes up.. but you know I would never lie to you like she did right?"

"Of course you wouldn't... I know I can trust you more than anyone else. Are you sure you can handle it? With your mysophobia and all..."

"I think I can... if your by my side the whole time.." I whisper

"Of course I will be, Emma. I can't tell you enough how much I love you." he said, smiling. He hissed in pain when he attempted to turn his head towards me, and I start to cry again. "Emma, honey? What's wrong?"

"Y-your just in so h-hurt and it kills me t-to see you this wa-way... I just, I just can't help but think that it's, it's all my fault... b-because you didn't go to glee practice because of m-me, and and if you went to glee, then you wouldn't have gotten in that accident. It-it's all my fault..."

"No, Emma, you're wrong. None of this is your fault. I should have been paying attention when I was pulling into the parking lot

"Wait, where were you puling into?"

"Oh, I was going to the store."

"Oh... okay."

"Em, I'm really tired so I think I'm going to try to sleep. Love you." Will said, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Love you, Will." I say, watching him drift into sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok; sorry the last chapter was so uberly short, even for me. Hehehe. Okay so here we goo; chapter eight :D if you have any ideas for the story; please please please contact me and share it with me :D**

**Will POV**

I try to go to sleep, God knows I need some, but I just can't. I can tell by Emma's demeanor that she has something on her mind, but I also know it's best not to push her. I slowly open my eyes and see her staring at me from her chair. I reach for her hand and hold it as I begin to speak. "Hey Em, are you okay? You seem... not yourself" I say.

"Um, well, actually Will, there's something I need to tell you..." she trails off, picking at the bottom of her shirt with her free hand.

"What is it, Em? You know you can tell me everything."

"I-I know, Will. It's just- you have to believe me, okay? I would never lie to you. Just... remember that, ok?"

"Of course I know that, sweetie." I say, slightly confused.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay... well I guess now is as good a time as any.. I'm, uh, I'm p-pregnant." she says, lifting her head to look me in the eyes. I see a fresh sheet of tears over her them.

"Emma... are you absolutely positive?" I ask, and immediately regret it as she pulls her hand away.

"Why would you even ask that Will?! You _know_ I would never lie to you!" She says, I see the fresh tears begin to spill over.

"No, Em-" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"Will, no. I really, really don't want to deal with this right now." she says, beginning to cry harder. She stands up and walks towards the door, looking back once before turning to go. I am such an idiot, I know that she would never lie to me.

**Emma's POV**

I know what I just did was irrational. I know, Will wasn't accusing me. I know I should have stayed with him. I want to go back into the hospital, but I will look like a fool if I do that. I'll go back in the morning. I wipe the tears from my face and take a few calming breaths as I near the parking lot. I take out a wipe and begin to clean my car door handle. After I am sure I rid it of all it's germs, I get in the car and drive home.

The house seems empty without him. No one to cuddle with, no one to sing me to sleep. I realize then how much my life really _does_ revolve around Will. I put on his t-shirt and pajama pants and climb into bed. I hold his pillow to my chest and quietly cry myself to sleep. I shouldn't have accused him of anything.

**Will POV**

I wake up in the morning and all the memories of yesterday come flooding back. Going to the jewlery store. Finding a ring. Getting hit by a car. Going to the hospital. Seeing Emma. She's pregnant. I basically accuse her of lying. Would I even get a chance to show her that ring, to ask her the most important question of her life? God damn it, why do I have to be so insensitive?! I promised her I knew she would never lie. I know that she never would. Why did I ask her if she was really pregnant?

Just as I am pondering this, a soft knock comes from the door and I look up. My heart breaks when I see Emma there, looking apprehensively towards me, but not quite looking at me. "Em!" I say.

"Erm, hi, Will... I just wanted to, um, apologize... for the, the way I acted yesterday.. it was... irrational of me... I know you weren't.... accusing me of anything.. I just.... have been emotional lately." she said, tripping over her words in the adorable way that I love.

"Oh, Em... I am so sorry. I _know_ you would never, ever be as shallow as... her... and lie to me about that. Hell, I know you would never lie to me about anything. Just... can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Will." She said, her face braking out into a smile. I move over on the bed and pat the empty space beside me, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. She climbs onto the bed with me, and I put my arm around her. "I take it you didn't sleep well, either?"

"No... the house is just so.... empty without you."

"Oh, sweetie.. I'll be better soon." she cuddles up against me, and after a couple minutes of silence I say, "So, we're having a baby?"

She looks up at me, and I see her trying to mask her concern with happiness. I see more tears in her eyes. "I don't know how I can handle a kid... babies are... messy." She says.

"Em. I have never had as much faith in anyone as I do in you. You care so much about every one, and everything. I know our baby will love you as much as I do, maybe more, if that's even possible."

"Will... thank you.. I love you so much." Emma said, planting a short kiss on my lips. She rested her head against my chest and began to drift into sleep.

**OK another short one.. the next one will be longer; I promise. PLEASE tell me if it was OOC. I don't mind constructive criticism. I actually enjoy it :D **

**Ohyeah. For those of you who didn't catch on, Will is going to propose to Emma :D**


End file.
